


Skin

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam owns one duffel bag, five shirts, three pairs of jeans, six pairs of socks, one iPod, four pairs of boxers, three undershirts, two jackets, one suit, a cell phone, a trunk full of weapons, and his body. None of those things are really his, though, and right now his body isn't his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

Sam owns one duffel bag, five shirts, three pairs of jeans, six pairs of socks, one iPod, four pairs of boxers, three undershirts, two jackets, one suit, a cell phone, a trunk full of weapons, and his body.

 

Except that the trunk is Dean’s and most of the weapons are too; the cell phone is under a fake name and is untraceable and he doesn’t consider it _his,_ because if he did, it’d be harder to get rid of it at a moment’s notice; the suit is a costume that feels all at once too big and too small for him; the jackets are shared out of necessity; the rest of the clothes are more or less disposable because it’s almost a given at this point that he’ll either get shot or stabbed or step in ectoplasm or bleed during a hunt, and at that point, it’s more economical just to burn their clothes and buy new ones rather than to take the time to sew them back together and wash them in holy water; the iPod is a relic from another life, and he shares the duffel bag with Dean because it’s too much work to tell them apart.

 

So, Sam owns his body, and not much else.

 

Except that now, he’s staring at himself in the mirror, and it’s his body, his skin, his features, his scars, but it’s not him; it’s Lucifer wearing him like a perfectly tailored suit, loose and easy and so at home it’s sickening.

 

“Who are you really angry with, Sam? Me? Or that face in the mirror?” 


End file.
